Fire Emblem Fates: Baron Path
by LunarShadow 1906
Summary: After Kumon Kaito died from his wounds after the final battle with Kouta, he was able to move on to the afterlife. As it was, he was reborn into a new world, during the war between Hoshido and Nohr. With his duties as the retainer of a princess, and Helheim's arrival in the world, Baron will have to take up his arms once more, and fight. (Re- Activated)
**This, is currently a one-shot of a scene I just made up in my head, for Fire Emblem Fates, and Kamen Rider Gaim. Now, I honestly have no idea whether or not I should do this idea right now, due to the fact that I also have to finish up "The Day When the Angels Fell" before I start on any new projects.**

 **Give me your feedback, in the forms of Reviews and PMs, and I'll be able to make my choice.**

 **Alright, to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Fates, or Kamen Rider Gaim. If I did, I probably would die from happiness, before transforming into Anakos.**

* * *

Two opposing armies faced off each other, one bearing the colors of Red and White, the other garbed in the purest black and purple. Each army was menacing in their own right, men wielding swords, axes, spears, tomes, and different variations of weaponry.

Wyvern Knights flew about the battle field over the field of black, while Sky Knights did the same over the field of white.

With brave warriors fighting on foot, their curved katanas glinting in the afternoon light, and Sky Knights and their loyal Tenma, the kingdom of light stood steadfast, prepared to die for their home.

The Kingdom of _Hoshido_.

With battle-ready soldiers on horseback, their double edged swords casting long shadows from the sun's light, and Wyvern Riders atop of their powerful beasts, the kingdom of darkness loomed ever so closer, determined to use their lives to take this land.

The Kingdom of _Nohr_.

Each army stared at each other, some already prepared to charge into battle, and take the lives of others with their weapons.

But, both armies waited, as two great leaders from either side met in the center of the battlefield.

Prince Ryoma of Hoshido, wearing red armor with gold trims, clenched tightly on his legendary katana Raijinto, while managing to give out the aura of a steadfast leader, his siblings, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura all standing behind him, with their own weapons out.

On the opposing side, Prince Xander of Nohr, clad in black and purple cavalry armor, kept a hand on the reins of his black mount, while the same hand also held the mighty Nohrian sword Seigfried, his stern will giving the vibe of a mighty commander, his own sibilings, Camilla, Elise, and Leo standing behind him, facing the other siblings with their own weapons out.

Both men looked at their target with gentleness in their eyes, each offering a hand to the gray-haired person in question, dressed in Nohrian swordmaster armor, her red eyes constantly shifting from both of her brothers.

"Come Kamui! This way! We can all be a family, together!" Ryoma said, his eyes showing the truth in his words. Kamui shifted her eyes to her other brother, who offered the same expression.

"Corrin, come back to Nohr. We can all be a family once more!" Xander gestured with his hand, no hostility being shown in his actions.

"Big sister!" Sakura called out to Corrin, her expression showing worry in her eyes.

"She's my big sister!" Elise yelled, her own expression looking worriedly at Corrin.

Corrin's heart felt like it was tearing apart, both sides of her heart trying to reach out to both sides of her family.

"I-I can't decide! You're making me choose!"

Takumi looked disgusted at this.

"Don't tell me you're actually considering joining with that Nohrian scum, Sister!" His voice yelled, pure vehemence to the opposing country clearly evident in his voice, all the while keeping a firm grip on his.

Leo sighed, before bringing up Brynhildr to his chest.

"It's obviously not wrong to trust your own family Sister. Or, do you not trust us anymore? I don't know what lies those Hoshidans fed you, but remember this: you are our sister!"

" _Your_ sister?! She's our sister!" Hinoka looked ready to pounce into action, the grip on her naginata tightening. "How dare you say that!"

Camilla laughed, before giving her own response.

"If your lies were as effective as that face of yours, I'm pretty sure that the answer will still remain clear. She's _our_ family, Hoshidan."

"Choose!" both men in the respective families looked at Corrin, who was starting to feel really torn.

"I-..I don't…" Corrin slowly turned to her three companions in the back, giving looks at each of their expressions.

Azura didn't show anything on the outside, but Corrin could tell that inside, she was frantically formulating a plan. Joker stood by her side, the grip on his dagger never ceasing, it's blade ready to strike any who would be classified as an enemy.

Then, she turned to her final companion, who simply stared into her eyes, his eyes seemingly telling her…something.

Corrin gave an apologetic look at her friends, while inwardly giving a silent prayer to any of the immortals above to give them a chance to get out of this situation.

"Sorry for dragging you guys into this, I never wanted to get you all involved."

Joker simply gave a small shrug, before smiling.

"Milady, my life will guard yours, and shall forever guard yours. Please don't worry, I believe in you." He gave her a kind smile.

Azura then looked at Corrin, determination shining faintly in her eyes.

"If we run straight ahead, we could probably outrun both armies and make it back to the river if necessary. It's possible…I think..." Azura trailed off. "Sorry for this, Corrin."

Corrin gave a placating gesture to the songstress, before responding.

"It's alright, it was never your fault to begin with. Please don't worry." Corrin turned to her final companion, who gave a grunt at the attention he was now getting. "So, how do you think we should solve this problem…

…Kaito?"

Kumon Kaito gave a look at his liege, before giving a sigh, before opening his pupils to reveal the wisdom behind his eyes, and the weariness of a veteran of war.

"Before I managed to obtain my answer to my question, I probably would have undoubtfully chosen Nohr, if it was the past. At the same time, I would have probably chosen Hoshido, depending on the circumstances of this situation. However, once I realized that my ambition was nothing more than an empty dream, I was given a chance to hear what the true answer to my question was, from none other than my very own rival." Kaito patted Corrin's shoulder, before moving to the front of his lady. "Do you know what that man said? The true power of humans comes from protecting those dear to them, and others who also are acquainted with them."

Kaito started to reminisce about the past, about the orange wielding shogun, who had fully explained the truth to him, even as he lay dying in his arms, showing him the true path of strength.

He gave a sigh.

"Even now, he influenced what I would do in this world, and still has made an impact on my beliefs. However, even with this, I cannot give you a true answer to this current situation. I'm not your leader Corrin, I can only help you on the path you will take."

With that, Kaito raised his voice, loud enough to send a message to both armies.

"And you all! I want to make this clear: no matter what you send at me, or who you send at me, I will be the victor, no matter what!" He pulled out a black oversized belt buckle, with a red helmeted motif on the Rider Indicator, and a yellow Cutting Blade on the left. "For I am truly strong!"

Corrin gasped, at the appearance of the belt, a memory of a figure coming into mind.

" _It can't be…is it really you?"_

Xander and Ryoma tensed up, both knowing what exactly was going to happen, while Leo, Camilla, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura were confused at this man.

First he declares that he was the strongest person at the battlefield right now, and then he pulls out a strange piece of metal? How was that going to prove anything?

Unknown to the others, Elise was silently cheering at Kaito's actions, having a chance to see beforehand of what he was going to do.

In one swift movement, Kaito pressed the Sengoku Driver on his waist, the **Folding Band** automatically securing the device to his waist. Reaching into his jacket, Kaito pulled out a small lock with a strange yellow picture on it, before unlocking it.

" **BANANA!"**

A large zipping sound could be heard, and members of both armies saw a portal of some sort appear far over the man's head, before a strange…metal object floated down from it. Almost instantaneously, the zipper closed, the yellow crescent still floating above Kaito. He gave a faint smile at the nostalgic memories that were brought up, before focusing back onto his task.

"Henshin." Kaito then placed the lock onto the Sengoku Driver's Drive Bay, before locking it into place.

" **LOCK, ON!"**

At once, a strange trumpeting music with the sound of trotting horses started to originate from the belt, the sound resounding throughout the ranks of each army. Murmuring started to come from the uneasy soldiers, who now had a feeling that something was going to happen; something was going to change the history of this war.

They, were absolutely **right**.

And as Kumon Kaito pressed the **Cutting Blade** on top of the lock… history was made, for both Hoshido and Nohr.

* * *

 _The age of Kamen Riders had begun._

* * *

" **COME ON!"**

The banana then dropped on his shoulders, concealing Kaito's head. From the contact, a suit of armor formed over the body, with the torso covered in a white quilted armor while the rest of the body was clad in a crimson bodysuit with silver armguards and leg guards.

" **BANANA ARMS!"**

Inside the banana, Kaito's head was covered in a plain helmet, before a set of banana-like horns attached to a smooth silver helm attached to it, turning the eyepieces a bright yellow.

Outside, the people could see the banana releasing a splash of pale yellow energy, before it began to unfold. Each point of the banana folded down to attack to his shoulders, while the sides of it folded onto Kaito's chest and back, the chest pieces appearing like gold sections of pectorals and abs, lined with black.

" _ **KNIGHT OF SPE~AR!"**_

And then, in a flash, Kaito's hand was then occupied by a pale yellow lance with a black handle. The guard of the lance was colored yellow, which split down on 3 sides, reminiscent to that of a peeled banana.

"Kamen Rider Baron!" Kaito then slammed his spear into the ground, in testament of his strength. "If any of you wish to fight, then come! I will be your opponent!"

Corrin looked at Baron's steadfast form, before making her decision with newfound resolve.

"Xander? Big Brother Ryoma? I've made my choice."

Both brothers then turned to their sister, the previous tension slowly starting to return.

"What will it be, Kamui?" Ryoma said to Corrin.

She took a deep breath, before giving her answer.

"I, will-"

* * *

 **Alright, I know you guys hate cliffhangers, but I'm sorry to say, but you guys are simply going to have to wait. I can't spoil the ending, can't I?  
**

 **Remember to PM and review! They mean so much to me!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
